


Comic Con

by CryptTheCryptid



Series: Gifts to the Server [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Ableism, Comic-Con, Disabled Character, Future Fic, Its not mentioned but they are married, M/M, Marc Anciel in a Wheelchair, Paralyzed Marc Anciel, Poor Marc just wants to vibe, There is a brief moment of a Karen, paralyzed character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Disabled Marc goes to his first convention!
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Gifts to the Server [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884247
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CawCawItsCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CawCawItsCrow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Miraculous Ladybug Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051308) by [CryptTheCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid). 



Reality has never been the kindest to Marc, having been born paralyzed from the waist down his life has always been hard. If getting to his class was a battle, then convincing M. Damocles to install a ramp was a war.

People constantly looked down on him - both physically  _ and  _ literally - due to his condition, baby-talking him like he didn’t understand a word they were saying, like he was nothing but a helpless child who couldn’t do anything for himself.

Most people’s attitudes on him quickly changed one they saw him walking around on his hands for several moments at a time, but there was always that one infuriating person who thought he needed to be helped with every little thing.

That specific kind of asshole just oh so happened to be standing over him at the moment, her sharp eyes and tone sympathetic in an almost condescending manner; as if seeing Marc helpless boosted her own inflated ego.

Marc had already - unwillingly - learned a few things about Margaret - as she had introduced herself - from her insistent chattering. She was dressed as Sailor Neptune from the popular Manga and Anime series ‘Sailor Moon’, the way she introduced her character in particular grinded Marc’s gears; she spoke to him like he didn’t understand basic French, choosing instead to do a mockery of ‘baby-talk’.

His savior arrived dressed in a striped bodysuit decorated with flecks of pink, blue, and yellow paint.

“Hey Marc, there you are! I was wondering where you rolled off to.” Nathaniel smiled at him, assessing his face before giving Margaret a sideways glance. “Is she bothering you? We can go back to the booth now if you want to.”

The writer nodded gratefully, happy to be free of the uncomfortable situation; unfortunately Margaret decided she had a say in what they were doing.

“Where are you going? I’m talking to you! Get back here!”

Marc grabbed his coke from its cup holder, took a swig, then responded with as few words as he possibly could. 

“I’ll pass”

Nathaniel quickly wheeled them away and shuffled them back into the crowd of Con-Goers, speed walking to their stand. The small break they had was over, back to signing comics.

Every now and then one of the fans would ask him who he was, this didn’t bother him, his signature was rather small. But once every dozen customers someone would light up when he said his name and would go off on a rant about the story line.

When their booth calmed down a bit Marc turned to Nathaniel, “I see why you like coming here so much, its like being an everyday hero with the powers to cure boredom.”

The redhead paused for a moment, contemplative before smiling back at him “I guess it is, isn’t it.”he sighed dreamily “But it's more fun to share it with you then do it alone, would you like to come with me again next year?”

“I would love to Mon Soleil.”


End file.
